<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In the Air by AllyThePotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850984">Love In the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato'>AllyThePotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Why Is That? [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much love in the air, Kurt was suffocating in it. Love for Blaine, so much love for Blaine. And this unwelcome feeling, something forbidden but so tempting—another love. For—</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Why Is That? [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love In the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/gifts">Carmex</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts">backslashdelta</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjeezglee/gifts">ohjeezglee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part ten :)</p><p>For Becky, Anna, and Sim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was so much love in the air, Kurt could feel it radiating off of everyone there. The sky above them was infinite and black, speckled with stars. Music pulsed and some couples were dancing in the sand, some were wading into the water, holding hands. Kurt sat on a log in front of the bonfire, with Blaine and Sebastian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine's legs were tangled with his, a cup in his hand. Every now and then he would lean over and kiss Kurt—on his face, lips, neck, it didn’t really seem to matter to him. Kurt didn't care either, he just enjoyed the affection, and usually responded in kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are going to give me diabetes," Sebastian groaned. "Cut it out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked around Blaine, towards Sebastian. His jeans are rolled up his calves, bare feet buried in the sand. Kurt caught his eyes and for a second there was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>—foreign and curious and unwelcome and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much love in the air, Kurt was suffocating in it. Love for Blaine, so much love for Blaine. And this unwelcome feeling, something forbidden but so tempting—another love. For—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt flipped him off and kissed Blaine again. "You're just jealous," Blaine teases. Sebastian's face scrunched up in fake disgust. Kurt swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of who? Kurt? You? Sorry, neither of you are my type. I prefer athletes," Sebastian said, taking a sip from his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Says the former captain of the Warblers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I played lacrosse, too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt scoffed, waving him off. "The sport that only assholes play." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian smirked. "You're just mad I said you weren't my type."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt didn't respond, just rolled his eyes again, ignoring the twist in his gut. He stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "Dance with me," he said. Blaine smiled, placed his hands on Kurt’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much love in the air, Kurt was reveling in it. The bonfire blazed, casting a warm glow over everyone nearby. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck, pressed into him. The music pulsed and they swayed in time with it. This was love. This was love. Not—Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine leaned down and captured Kurt’s lips in a kiss. Kurt kissed back, eager, loving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Desperate for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop. He'd never felt like this before, this desperate. He didn't like it, no, he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been with Blaine for four years, known Sebastian for just as long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why now—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt deepened the kiss, pushing into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's eyes are closed, they always were when they kissed. But Kurt’s were open, and they were locked on Sebastian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach twisted, almost nauseating him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Sebastian was staring back at him, and he looked terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much love in the air, Kurt was terrified of it.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wont be updating this weekend, but I'll be back on monday/Tuesday </p><p>Thank you all for your kind words and reviews!! I love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>